five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Baraggan Louisenbarn
Introduction Baraggan Louisenbarn is the former 2nd Espada and God King of Hueco Mundo, the land of Hollows. After his death in the Winter War, Baraggan was revived to fight for the Conqueror's Coalition and lead the Mt. Hakobe Force. He is the main antagonist of the Mt. Hakobe Arc. Personality Baraggan is boastful, arrogant, stubborn, and serious. He does not hesitate to impose his perceived authority over others, having taken the role of leader after Sōsuke Aizen was trapped; he even goes as far as to openly challenge two other powerful Espada, including one higher in rank than himself, to disagree. Baraggan refers to Aizen as "the Boss" and to his opponents as "ants"; his Fracción refer to him as "his majesty". He does not carry his Zanpakutō himself - his Fracción take care of it, as well as his throne.9 He analyzes situations quickly and calmly, such as finding the four pillars keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. Baraggan's arrogance stems from him being the former King of Hueco Mundo prior to Aizen's ascension and being able to control time, specifically aging. As the Espada of Old Age, Baraggan possesses a sense of fatalism which comes from his power, bragging about how death by aging is something which the mind cannot fathom except for it being inevitable, even for Shinigami. He states everything which can exist for a lifetime cannot exist forever: even the word "forever" is meaningless, for it was born out of the fear of death. This philosophy makes Baraggan quite merciless against his enemies, rotting the flesh from their bodies. Despite all of Baraggan's bragging, Hachigen Ushōda suggests that Baraggan is simply another life form that fears old age and tried to escape it; Baraggan himself claimed that he will never die. For all his pride and power, Baraggan is easily angered. Whenever this happens, he flies into a blind rage, and starts cursing at his opponents. He will go completely all out in trying to attack the offender and anyone else in the way, even against all odds. Baraggan has held a grudge against Aizen since the day he met him, and his final act was an attempt on Aizen's life, which proved to be in vain. Relationships History (Bleach manga) Before becoming an Espada, Baraggan was the undisputed King of Hueco Mundo and the original ruler of Las Noches. He reigned over an open court with many servants, and had a large army of Hollows. He was increasingly bored as a result of nothing to do, nothing to conquer, and no one to defeat, thus rendering his army nearly useless: its only purpose had become awaiting the invasion of another force. When Baraggan was told one of his subordinates had been killed, Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen appeared at the entrance to the court. Tōsen killed a Hollow which had tried to attack Aizen, who, stating he and Baraggan had never met before, asked him if he was the King of Hueco Mundo. Confirming his status, Baraggan asked Aizen who they were. Pointing out they had no masks, which made it obvious they were not Hollows, Baraggan asked if they were Humans or Shinigami. When the question was not answered, Baraggan, stating he cared very little about what they were, said he was so bored, he would have split his army in two and made them kill each other if they had not arrived, and welcomed them to his palace of Las Noches. Tōsen states that it was interesting that Baraggan called a place without walls or a ceiling a palace, asking if it was a joke on his part. Baraggan replied that he had no need for a ceiling, for he was a king, and that the very sky of Hueco Mundo was the roof of his palace. Unsheathing his Zanpakutō, Aizen asked Baraggan to take a look at his sword, telling him that its name was Kyōka Suigetsu. As he held it up for all to see, Baraggan asked him what he was doing. Aizen then asked him if he was happy with what he had, confusing Baraggan. He went on, asking if Baraggan ever felt that this place was not where he should be. Aizen then stated that if he wanted to rise even higher, then he would aid Baraggan if he followed him. When he claimed if he did so, he would give him more power and a new world, Baraggan laughed at the notion, declaring that he was the King of Hueco Mundo, and that there was no one higher than him and no new world for him. Baraggan, no longer amused by the intruders, ordered his army to crush them all. Baraggan army attack, but Braggan when in and cut them each down as the rotted away. However, Aizen reveal he didn't die at all. However, Aizen released his Shikai and showed Baraggan the destruction of his army. Aizen stated that this was Baraggan's world, prompting him to rise from his throne and prepare to attack with his Gran Caída. Taunting Baraggan, Aizen stated that it was ironic that Baraggan, dressed in black and ready to attack, looked just like a Sou Reaper. However, Gin and Tosen stop Baraggan and he was forced to surrender to Aizen. Baraggan is present for Aizen's meeting with the Espada about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue, sitting between Yammy Llargo and Szayelaporro Granz. Along with Aaroniero Arruruerie, Yammy, Szayelaporro, and Nnoitra Gilga, he complains about the intruders. When Aizen, revealing Ichigo and his friends as the intruders, displays their likenesses for the Espada to see, Baraggan states that when he thought of intruders, he imagined they were being attacked by an army, and is unimpressed to find out they are so young. After Aaroniero is killed in battle by Rukia Kuchiki, all Arrancar are alerted to his demise, with Baraggan stating how shameful it was for Aaroniero to die in such a pathetic way. After arriving in the fake Karakura Town, Aizen summons Baraggan, Coyote Starrk, and Tier Harribel, along with their Fracción, in order to fend off the Gotei 13. When Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto uses his Shikai to trap the opposing captains, Baraggan, assessing the situation, notes their enemies are numerous, and Aizen is trapped. When Harribel tells him he underestimates Aizen, he states that she is underestimating him and snaps his fingers. As Choe Neng Poww, Ggio Vega, and Abirama Redder pull out a throne for him to sit upon, he decides to take control of the situation himself, and tells Starrk he had better not have a problem with this. As Starrk allows Baraggan to take over, Baraggan details how the town under them is a fake created as a replica by Soul Society, and notes Aizen said all they have to do is go to Soul Society to get the real one. Questioning the need to go through the trouble, Baraggan deduces if the real town is being kept in Soul Society with pillars, destroying the pillars will most likely result in the town returning to its natural place. When he orders Findorr Calius to send Hollows to destroy them, the Hollows are killed by Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira, and Shūhei Hisagi, who are protecting the pillars. In response, he sends Poww, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Abirama, and Findorr, to each of the pillars In the ensuing battles, one by one, three of his Fracción are defeated and killed. Though Poww destroys one of the pillars after he defeats Ikkaku, with the intervention of Captain Sajin Komamura, he is also killed, and the damage to the tower is brought under control. Furious at having lost over half of his Fracción, Baraggan, crushes the armrest of his throne and prepares to take action himself. Pleading with him to leave the Shinigami to himself and Baraggan's other remaining Fracción, Nirgge Parduoc, Ggio Vega engages Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo Ōmaeda in battle after Baraggan gives them a pep talk. Later, after both of them are also killed, Baraggan, rising from his throne, prepares to fight Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda. Noticing his opponents are tired from their last battle, Baraggan notes how they have not budged him. When Ōmaeda says to release the limiters, Suì-Fēng tells him they are already at full strength. Baraggan takes out his Zanpakutō and swings; Suì-Fēng notes how she can barely dodge the attack. Revealing the Espada's aspects of death and how he represents old age, Baraggan, demonstrating his ability, touches her left arm, causing the bones to break. As this noticeably shocks her, Baraggan releases his Zanpakutō. As Baraggan walks towards them in his released form, Suì-Fēng realizes that each step he takes on the roof causes it to rot and crumble. As she screams at Ōmaeda to run, Baraggan activates Respira, which catches and begins rotting Suì-Fēng's arm away to the bone. Realizing what has happened, Suì-Fēng has Ōmaeda cut off her arm before it spreads further, prompting Baraggan to state he finds it funny that even Shinigami are afraid of death. Baraggan then rushes at Ōmaeda, prompting him to run for his life Baraggan chases after Ōmaeda, who activates his Shikai in hopes of damaging the Espada. When it does not work, Ōmaeda uses Bakudō #21. Sekienton to create a smoke curtain in order to hide his escape. Bringing out Gran Caída, Baraggan, noticing the surge of energy from Suì-Fēng's Bankaibeing activated, turns around to face her. When Suì-Fēng emerges with her Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben, Baraggan is somewhat surprised, for he has yet to see one. After she explains how she would have preferred not to use it, for it offends her pride as the commander of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng fires the projectile at Baraggan, creating a huge explosion. After the arrival of Hooleer, Baraggan, who is still alive, appears in the smoke. After Hachigen Ushōda arrives, Baraggan, interrupting their reunion, states it does not matter who they are or what powers they have, for everything is equal before him. As Baraggan, taunting Hachi, tells him to come to him so he can turn him to bone and destroy him, Hachi forms a barrier to ensnare Baraggan. Stating he has seen what Baraggan can do, which is why he came to fight him, Hachi tells him all attacks are the same unless they can touch you, and Baraggan wields a truly fearsome power. Acknowledging this statement, Baraggan then asks if the Visored had thought Kidō was not affected by his powers, as he destroys the barrier surrounding him. As Baraggan explains how nothing lasts forever, Hachi generates a barrier. As Baraggan begins to rot it away, Hachi, reciting an incantation, creates a giant barrier which separates them. Trying to destroy the wall, Baraggan notices something behind him. Creating more barriers, Hachi fully traps Baraggan, who becomes very angry. Stating the barrier is not meant to seal him, Hachi explains how Baraggan had, using his aging ability on Suì-Fēng's Bankai, made it explode far away from him, thus escaping the explosion and avoiding any harm to his person. Hachi deduces if Baraggan is in a place where he cannot escape the explosion, his powers will not be fast enough to divert the force of the attack away from him. As the pinwheel section of the barrier partially opens, Suì-Fēng, inserting Jakuhō Raikōben into it, fires her Bankai, severely cracking the barrier. As the building which Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda are standing on begins to crumble and fall apart, they realize it is the deteriorating powers of Baraggan's Respira. As Baraggan states he will never forgive them, Hachi states it is impossible for him to be alive. Telling them he will not forgive them for injuring him, Baraggan, appearing with the left half of his face blown off, brings forth more Respira to engulf the area. Hachi puts up a barrier and dons his Hollow Mask in order to repel the Respira. Baraggan asks him who he thinks he is playing Hollow with, for he is the God of Hueco Mundo. As the Respira breaks through Hachi's barrier, Suì-Fēng screams his name as Baraggan goes into a speech about how all are beneath him: regardless of their power, their differences, and dominions, only his power is absolute. His Respira attacks Hachi, shattering his Hollow mask. As Baraggan continues to speak, Hachi's right arm is enveloped in Baraggan's Respira, which begins deteriorating it. When Hachi covers what is left of his arm with a barrier, Baraggan pauses, asking what Hachi has done to his right arm. Pointing at Baraggan, who asks what he is doing, Hachi states he gave it to him. As Baraggan's chest glows, he asks what is happening, prompting Hachi to explain how Baraggan stated only his power is absolute. As the barrier placed in Baraggan's stomach is revealed, it, beginning to dissipate, reveals Hachi's deteriorating right arm, which was held inside it. Beginning to deteriorate extremely fast, Baraggan realizes Hachi, having cut off his arm inside a barrier, transferred it to his stomach. Hachi states that if Baraggan's power is truly absolute, then even he cannot stand against it. Hachi notes it was only a guess, and he is glad he was not wrong. As Baraggan becomes infuriated at this, Hachi states that in Soul Society, there are no gods other than the Shinigami, the Gods of Death, so anyone who is not a Shinigami cannot understand the seriousness of his words. As Hachi asks for Baraggan's pardon for their lack of belief, Baraggan disintegrates even further, with almost the entirety of his body destroyed. As he dies, Baraggan recalls the first time he met Aizen. Before disintegrating completely, he throws Gran Caída at him in one last attempt to fulfill his vow to kill him. Baraggan's final attack ultimately proves futile, for the weapon rots away before it can reach Aizen, who turns his back on Baraggan as he disintegrates entirely, leaving only his crown to fall to the ground and shatter/ Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Mount Hokabe Arc 'Spin-Offs' Background: Note-canon Some time later, Baraggan most become an Arracnar by the Hōgyoku and was make the 2nd Esapda because Aizen want to mock the former King in away. Skullak Tuma was the 1st before Coyote Starrk come one and took over as the 1st. Baraggan didn't mind Skullak being the 1st, since he was very loyal to him, but Starrk was very lazy and slept most of the time, with anger Baraggan to have to be one rank below Starrk. Powers and Abilities As one of the top Espada and the commander of the Coalition Mt. Hakobe Unit, Baraggan is a very powerful Arrancar. As stated by Chiyo, he is one the unit's two strongest fighters, (the other being Shamon), even Chiyo stated that even if she wasn't under Konton's control, she would still be terrified off fighting him. He was even able to fight against six of the 4th Division strongest fighters; a member of the Supernova with a bounty of 470,000000 Eustass Kidd, a S-Class candidate of Fairy Tail, Cana Alberona, who are ranked as captains within the 4th Division, Yasopp who is high ranked member of one the Four Emperors pirates crews, the Red-Haired Pirates, Curiel and Izo, two high ranked members of the former Emperor pirate crew, the Whitebeard Pirates, and Maguerite a member of the former Warlord Boa Hancock pirate crew, the Kuja Pirates, without much effort. Even Scratchmen Apoo, another member of the Supernova's was terrfied of his powers, and was aware he was stronger than him. Immense Spiritual Power: As a member of the top four Espada, Baraggan is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside Las Noches because such a release could destroy the entire fortress. His Reiatsu is dark red. It was powerful enough to send a shockwave across Mt. Hakobe, shocking both soldiers of the Alliance and Coalition alike. It was powerful enough to send a shockwave across the fake Karakura Town when he exerted it. As he was known as the King of Hueco Mundo, his powers were vast and well known. Cero: 'Baraggan can fire a dark purple cero from his hands. * Gran Rey Cero: As an Espada, Baraggan is able to use a Gran Rey Cero by mixing his blood with his Spirtual Energy, before unleashing it. It was powerful enough, to match and eventually overpower a blast from Fairy Tails '''Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter '''cannon, and thus creating a massive explosion. '''Sonído: '''Baraggan can use Sonído, though his exact level of skill with it is unknown. His proficiency in this ability is so great, he moved next to Suì-Fēng, a Soul Reaper known for her great speed, and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired. He has used the technique very sparingly, employing it only to appear before Marechiyo Ōmaeda as he fled, and to evade an unsuspected attack. '''Descorrer '(解空 (デスコレール), Desukorēru; Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void"):]: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. He used one to travel to the fake Karakura Town. '''Senescencia (セネスセンシア, Senesusenshia; Spanish for "Senescence"): Baraggan is the Espada who represents the Aspect of Death having to do with aging brought on by time. * Time Dilation Field: Baraggan can project a field around him that slows time, thereby reducing the speed of any target which comes near him and makes attempts to attack practically useless. This gives him sufficient time to counter attack in real time while his opponent is extremely slowed. He used this aspect of the ability in his fight against Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda so they were incapable of landing a hit on him. * Age Acceleration: The ability allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage which comes with aging. He aged Suì-Fēng's left arm to the point where its bones broke after becoming very brittle. Enhanced Strength: '''Despite his elderly appearance, Baraggan possesses great physical strength. He crushed his armrest made of bone and later punched his hand through the rest of his throne in order to retrieve his Zanpakutō. He wields his large Zanpakutō with enough force to slice through large buildings with only a casual swing. The force of his swing is strong enough to cut buildings in two from a mile away. '''Immense Durability: Baraggan posses an incredible resitant to pain, in his unreleased form, as he was Axemanship: '''Baraggan is skillful at using his Zanpakutō defensively in battle, proven in his fight against Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo Ōmaeda, only utilizing his raw power when actually attacking. Before his death, he threw it as a final attempt to kill Sōsuke Aizen. '''Keen Intellect: '''Baraggan is a perceptive man, deducing the Jūreichi was a fake and the four pillars needed to be destroyed in order to reveal the real Karakura Town. He seemed to be aware of the exact locations of the pillars. He is just as perceptive in battle, seeing through Suì-Fēng's attack strategy. He quickly deducing the functions over Kid's Devil Fruit power. Zanpakutō '''Arrogante (髑髏大帝 (アロガンテ), arogante; Spanish for "Arrogant," Japanese for "Great Skull Emperor"): unlike most Arrancar whose Zanpakutō takes the form of a sword, Baraggan's Zanpakutō takes the form of a large, double-headed battleaxe. The battle axe has a pair of rounded blades that are black with silver edges. There is red slit-eye pendant in the middle of the focal point holding both blades together. The focal point is attached to a long handle. There is 3 white raised studs in a row on all four sides of the base of the handle for a total of 12 studs. The end of the handle is wrapped in a gold. During the battle in the fake Karakura Town, he initially kept it hidden in his throne. * Resurrección: The release phrase of Arrogante is Rot (朽ちろ, kuchiro; Viz: "Decay"). When releasing his Zanpakutō, Baraggan, holding it out in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards, declares the release. Releasing red Reiatsu, the slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades begins to generate numerous jet-black and purple flames, which, burn away Baraggan's flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms being reduced to bone, though he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Baraggan's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of his armbands. The eye from his Zanpakutō is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendant. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly decorated, bejeweled crown, with a chain running downward on the left side. He retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location. *: Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Baraggan's natural abilities are enhanced. *:* Enhanced Hierro: Baraggan's natural Hierro is enhanced, allowing him to take a direct hit from Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben and only have the left part of his skull and his lower right arm destroyed. *:* Enhanced Senescencia: '''While in his Resurrección, Baraggan can age and deteriorate every object around him: even the very building he walks upon begins deteriorating from his mere presence. Because of this, he is protected from most close-range and melee attacks, for everything which comes within a specific range of him rapidly ages and disintegrates before actually making contact. Baraggan deteriorated numerous rocks thrown at him by Ōmaeda's Shikai as they made contact with his field. He used the ability on Suì-Fēng's Bankai to make it explode far away from him, allowing him to escape the blast relatively undamaged. *:* '''Enhanced Bala: '''He can fired a red Bala from his hands. *:* '''Enhanced Speed: *:* Respira '(死の息吹 (レスピラ), ''resupira; Spanish for "Breathe", Japanese for "Breath of Death"): Baraggan unleashes a black and purple, smoke-like miasma, which, radiating outward from him, ages and rots anything which it comes into contact with. It moved fast enough to strike Suì-Fēng while she was attempting to escape from it at full speed. The miasma decayed the skin on Suì-Fēng's left arm until only shredded clothes and her arm's skeleton were left behind. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area was amputated. Baraggan can control its speed, purposely releasing a slower '''Respira '''when chasing Ōmaeda. '''Respira can dissolve Kidō, which Baraggan demonstrated when he destroyed a Kidō cage which Hachigen Ushōda had imprisoned him in. Baraggan explained this aspect by stating because all living things eventually die, the things which they create eventually die as well. Which includes Magic spells as well, including Fairy Glitter, as Barragan claims all creations of man, such as magic, would all age and die out eventually. *:* 'Gran Caída '(滅亡の斧 (グラン･カイダ), guran kaida; Spanish for "Great Fall", Japanese for "Axe of Ruin"): Baraggan wields a Resurrección form of his original double-bladed axe, which he keeps hidden within his cloak. It is the same axe he used as the King of Hueco Mundo, before he became an Arrancar. The axe itself has a much slimmer and darker appearance than its predecessor. It sports two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are four golden chains present around the base of the spike, which extend into his cloak and attach to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Just as before, he wields the axe with a single hand. Baraggan uses this in an attempt to finish Ōmaeda off, referring to it as Ōmaeda's "guillotine". He can also extend his Respira miasma by swinging his axe, concentrated into a slash capable of cutting through Hachigen Ushōda's barriers. As Baraggan died, he threw the corroding Gran Caída as a projectile at Aizen in a final attempt for revenge. Trivia Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male Category:Coalition Commander Category:Coalition Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Hakobe Coalition Unit Category:Time Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Rulers